glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
*Determination
*Determination is the 3rd episode of Glitchtale's first season created by Camila Cuevas. Plot Determination begins in Hotland at Sans' Hot Dog Stand in a new timeline following Sans' reset (see Yet Darker). Frisk is seen trying to balance a number of hot dogs (and possibly hot cats) for a few seconds until they fall over, the food falling with them. After they confirm they're alright, Sans warns Frisk that they shouldn't reset anymore, saying it could have after affects such as time anomalies and allow things that aren't meant to be there to appear (see Chara). Frisk arrives at Alphys' Lab only to find that the front entrance and the entrance to the True Lab have been blasted open. Frisk then enters the True Lab, stepping on the remains of Endogeny and the ball it was playing with. They enter the room where the Determination Extractor is located to find Chara waiting for them. Chara explains that the 'errors' are fun and that one only needs determination to exist, as well as revealing that the 'weird... melted monsters' gave them enough to last for a good while. Frisk then tries to reset, but Chara adds 'even enough to match YOURS'. Flowey then appears in the elevator that would take Frisk to New Home, wondering why they're taking so long before peering around the corner. Chara grabs Frisk then throws them into the Determination Extractor, saying that their determination will make things way easier. Flowey remembers what Chara did to him in a Genocide Route, and decides to help Frisk by rushing to Sans for help. Flowey tells Sans that Chara has returned and has Frisk. Sans is sceptical at first, but agrees to help after Flowey tells him no one will survive if Chara obtains control over the timeline. Sans and Flowey arrive at the True Lab, where Chara is using the Determination Extractor to take Frisk's determination. Chara places a shield of hate over the extractor, then regards the situation, calling Sans a comedian, Flowey a traitor, and themself a 'megalomaniac' before firing a blast of determination at the duo. Sans and Flowey battle Chara, Sans managing to land a hit on Chara by scraping their cheek with a bone they had previously dodged. Chara wipes the blood off as if it's nothing then proceeds stab the ground with their knife, the ground beginning to glow red as a result. Chara then welcomes Sans and Flowey to their 'special hell' before giggling and disappearing. Sans teleports himself and Flowey onto an inactive Gaster Blaster above the ground, then counters the attack with an array of Gaster Blasters before becoming tired and teleporting him and Flowey onto the ground. While Sans tries to regain his breath, Chara then says everything is Flowey's fault, then continues to say they just had to get six souls, but he decided to show the humans mercy. Chara then says 'You betrayed me, Asriel.' and that they ended up like this because of him. Chara however plans to not show Flowey any mercy, saying that 'it's kill or be killed, after all'. The Determination Extractor is then finished extracting, and the duo resume their battle against Chara in a race to get Frisk's determination. Flowey wraps a vine around Chara's wrist, allowing Sans to reach the power before they can. Chara, however, severes their own arm and grabs the determination before escaping. Sans and Flowey help Frisk out of the machine before teleporting out of the True Lab. Chara's arm reforms as they are seen with their new save file that holds their name, their LV which has only two dashes on it and that their file has been saved while the flavour text displays the word *Determination. The screen cuts to black as Chara is heard laughing. Back at Sans' own lab, it's revealed that Frisk is still alive but unconscious. Sans then tells Flowey that they're going to have to ask for help, and the machine that Sans keeps under a cloth is seen. The episode then ends. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season 1